


Shadows of the Night

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Evil Witches, F/M, Gothic tale, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Old mansions, Sex, Werewolves, ghost - Freeform, mild nudity, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gothic tale. The Hale family lives in a great castle on the coast of Maine. Stiles Stilinski has been hired to be the tutor of young Scott, the son of the head of the family, Derek Hale. A deep mystery surrounds the house and it’s inhabitants. There are werewolves, a vampire, and a ghost inhabiting the gloomy estate. And a centuries old witch’s curse which hangs over the family. The past and the present are woven together in a tapestry of horror. There is danger around the corner for everyone at Halewood Mansion. The family must turn to Stiles for answers. And Stiles and Derek are finding that their attraction toward each other is growing stronger by the day. Can Mage Stiles unravel the threads of the past and break through the shadows of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dusk

It was late in the afternoon when the bus pulled into the small new England coastal town. A tall, slender, pale young man got off the bus and stood looking around the platform. On the depot wall was a sign which read: ‘Halesport, Maine. Population 500’. As he stood next to his suitcases, a middle aged man in jeans and a flannel shirt approached him.  
“Are you the new tutor for the Hale boy?”, the man asked.  
“Yes, I am”, the young man replied. “My name is Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski”.  
“Well my name is Amos Johnson”, the older man said. “I’m the chauffeur, yard man, and general all around handyman for the Hales. I came to pick you up and take you to the house”.  
The two men shook hands. Then Amos helped Stiles to load his suitcases into the trunk of an expensive new car. He held the door to the back seat open for Stiles, then got into the front seat and started the car.  
“Is it far to the house?”, Stiles asked.  
“Ayuh”, Amos replied. “It’s down the road apiece”.  
“The ocean is beautiful right now”, Stiles said.  
“Ayuh”, Amos replied.  
They drove in silence for a few moments.  
“Is this your first trip to Maine, Mr. Stilinski?”, Amos asked.  
“No, I’ve been here before”, Stiles replied. “And call me Stiles, please. Mr. Stilinski sounds like my dad”.  
“Where did you visit before?”, Amos asked.  
“Boothbay Harbor”, Stiles replied. “My dad and I visited there right after I graduated from high school. We’re actually from a small town in northern New York State. He’s the sheriff there”.  
Stiles looked out of the window and noticed that the car was approaching a huge stone castle located on a cliff above the ocean. Amos turned into a steep driveway and the car climbed up toward the house. The house was enormous, with a huge central block and two large flanking wings. The house was built of gray stone, and resembled a Gothic castle. The car stopped underneath a porte-cochere. Stiles stepped out of the car as Amos collected his bags.  
They walked up to a pair of massive double oak doors which Amos opened. Stiles followed him into the house, and found himself standing in a large two story reception hall. There was a wide carved oak staircase leading to the second floor, with a large triple window of stained glass on the upper landing. Two enormous brass candelabra stood on either side of the entrance alcove. The walls of the reception hall were paneled in oak and filled with family portraits, many dating from the 1700’s. Across from the entrance doors there was another pair of double oak doors which was closed. Amos knocked on the doors.  
“Enter”, said a deep masculine voice from within.  
Amos opened the doors and beckoned Stiles to enter.  
“Mr. Hale, the new tutor is here”, he said.  
“Thank you, Amos”, the man replied. “Take his luggage upstairs to his room, please”.  
“Yes, Mr. Hale”, Amos replied.  
Stiles waited while the man turned to face him. And then he caught his breath. Stiles saw a tall, muscular, dark, handsome man. Thick black hair, a stubbly black beard, green-gray eyes flecked with gold, heavy eyebrows, thick eyelashes, and a full red mouth.  
‘Gorgeous’, Stiles thought.  
Derek caught his breath as well. He saw a tall, slender young man with pale skin and small moles on his cheek and neck. Unruly brunet hair, large amber-gold eyes, dark eyebrows, long eyelashes, a small nose turned up at the end, and a cupid's bow pink mouth.  
‘Beautiful’, Derek thought.  
“Mr. Stilinski”, Derek said, “I’m Derek Hale”.  
“How do you do”, Stiles replied. “And please call me Stiles”.  
“Alright, Stiles”, Derek replied. “Please call me Derek”.  
They shook hands, and felt a subtle current between them. They held each other’s hands for a long moment, then smiled at each other.

“As I told you in my letter, Stiles”, Derek said, “We are a family of werewolves. Does that bother you?”  
“Not at all”, Stiles replied. “One of my best friends in high school was a werewolf. And as I told you in my letter, I’m a mage”.  
“Good”, Derek said. “Now we can discuss your tutoring duties. My son Scott is twelve. He’s a very intelligent boy, very sweet natured, and very gentle. I think that you should meet him”. Derek pushed a button on the desk, and a gray haired woman appeared at the door.  
“Yes, Mr. Hale?”, she asked.  
“Mrs. Jacobson, this is Stiles Stilinski, the new tutor”, Derek replied. “Stiles, this is Sarah Jacobson, our housekeeper”.  
Stiles and Sarah shook hands. “How do you do”, they both said.  
“Mrs. Jacobson, please go to Scott’s room and bring him here”, Derek said. “I want him to meet Stiles”.  
When Scott came into the room, he and Stiles shook hands and smiled at each other. Stiles and Scott hit it off right away, when each discovered what a big sci fi fan the other one was.  
“Scott, take Stiles up to his room, please”, Derek said. “I’ve given you the room across the hall from Scott and next to me. I hope that’s alright with you”.  
“That will be fine with me”, Stiles replied.  
“And dinner is at seven p.m.”, Derek said. “The dining room is at the far end of the entry hall. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the family then”.

At 6:55 P.M. there was a knock on Stiles’ door. When Stiles answered the door, Derek was standing there, looking slightly embarrassed.  
“I thought that I would take you down to dinner, if that’s ok with you”, Derek said.  
Stiles smiled.  
“That’s ok with me”, he replied. “Lead the way”.  
Derek led Stiles down the stairway and up to the dining room door. Before he opened it, he turned to Stiles.  
“I want to ask you a question”, Derek said.  
“Alright”, Stiles replied. “Ask it”.  
Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes.  
“Do you feel it, too?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “Yes, I do”.  
Derek leaned forward and took Stiles into his arms. They kissed sweetly and tenderly.  
“We had better go into dinner before we are missed”, Derek said. “We can discuss our feelings later”.  
“Yes, I want to do that”, Stiles replied.  
They smiled at each other and kissed again.

They entered the dining room to find the rest of the family assembled.  
“I’d like for all of you to meet Scott’s new tutor”, Derek said. “Everyone, this is Stiles Stilinski”.  
“Please call me Stiles”, Stiles said.  
“Stiles’ this is the Hale family”, Derek said. “My sister, Laura Hale-Reyes, and her daughter, Erica Reyes. Of course, you’ve already met Scott.”  
Then Derek gestured toward some people on the other side of the table.  
“And this is my cousin from England, Jackson Hale. And his friends, Dr. Liam Dunbar and Dr. Alan Deaton. Both noted experts on the supernatural world”.  
“How do you do”, Stiles said.  
“How do you do”, the others replied.

After dinner, they all went to the drawing room for coffee. Stiles sat across from Jackson.  
“Jackson, if you don’t mind my asking, are you visiting from England, or are you living here now?”, Stiles asked.  
“I don’t mind at all, Stiles”, Jackson replied. “I’ve been living in Halesport for the last year. And I plan to stay here permanently. I’ve renovated The Homestead, and I’m living there with Liam and Alan”.  
“The Homestead?”, Stiles asked. “What is that?”  
“That’s the original house on the estate”, Derek replied. “It was built by the first Derek Hale, my ancestor, in 1765. This house, Halewood, was built in 1790.”  
“Where is The Homestead located on the estate?”, Stiles asked.  
“It’s about a quarter of a mile away”, Jackson replied. “On the other side of the woods. It’s a beautiful old colonial house. You must come over and have dinner with us one night this week”.  
“I’ll he happy to do that”, Stiles said.  
“I want to talk to you about something else”, Jackson said. “We are just family here, so I can discuss something that they already know about”.  
He looked at Stiles.  
“I understand that you‘re a mage“, Jackson said. “You know, don’t you?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I sensed it. You’re a vampire”.  
“Please don’t tell anyone”, Jackson asked. “The family knows about me, but no one in the village knows”.  
“I won’t tell anyone”, Stiles replied. “Derek has already asked me not to tell that the family are werewolves, so I won’t reveal your secret either”.  
“Thank you”, Jackson said. “Would you like me to tell you my history?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I’d like to know”.  
“I was born in in 1770”, Jackson said. “And like the rest of the family, I was born a werewolf. I was a very happy child”.  
His eyes grew sad as he said the next words.  
“Then, when I was twenty five, I was cursed by a witch and changed into a vampire”.  
His voice grew angry.  
“I was cursed by an evil witch named Kate Argent”.

 

(Next chapter: A long time ago. A happy family. And a curse from an evil witch.)


	2. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's story.

“As I said”, Jackson continued, “I was born in 1770, at The Homestead, here in Halesport. My father was Jarrod Hale. He was the younger of two brothers”.  
Stiles listened, captivated by the story that Jackson was telling.  
“In the 1700’s, there were two brothers, David Hale, and Jarrod Hale. David had three children, Derek, Laura, and Cora. Jarrod had two children, Jackson and Isaac.  
Jarrod’s family lived in the older house, The Homestead, built in 1765. David’s family lived in the newer house, Halewood, built in 1790.  
Derek had married a woman named Jennifer Blake. It was a marriage of convenience. Derek wanted a child and Jennifer, who was poor, wanted wealth and a place in high society. They had one child, Scott, who Derek was devoted to. And by the way, Stiles, you had an ancestor who lived here as well”, Jackson said. “He was a teacher in the village. His name was Stanislaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski. You look just like him”.  
“Yes, I know about him”, Stiles replied. “My real first name is Stanislaw as well”.  
“Before we go on with the story, you should meet my brother Isaac”, Jackson said. “But I need to warn you, he’s not in human form”.  
“I know”, Stiles replied. “He’s a ghost”.  
“You knew that already?”, Jackson asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I felt the presence of a ghost the moment that I first entered the house”.  
“You must be a very powerful mage”, Jackson said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.

Jackson stood up and closed his eyes. He called out in a loud voice.  
“Isaac!”, he said. “This is Jackson. Come to the drawing room. We have a visitor that I want you to meet”.  
It became very quiet. Then the door to the drawing room suddenly flew open. A transparent figure of a tall, handsome, curly haired man entered the room. He smiled at the family.  
“Jackson. Derek. Laura.”, he said.  
“Isaac”, they replied. Then Isaac looked at Stiles.  
“Can this be Stanislaw?” he asked. “Certainly not. You must be his descendant”.  
“Yes, I am”, Stiles replied. “I’m glad to meet you, Isaac”.  
Isaac sat down in a chair by the fireplace as Jackson continued his story.  
“I celebrated my twenty fifth birthday in 1795”, he said. “We were a happy family. Derek had a child, Laura and Cora were preparing for college, and Isaac and I were working in the family shipping business. Then disaster struck”.  
His face turned grim.  
“The Argent family moved to Halesport”.  
There was a low growl of anger from the werewolves in the room.  
“There were five of them”, Jackson said. “The father, Gerard Argent, his son, Chris and his wife, Victoria, and their daughter, Allison”.  
His eyes grew dark.  
“And Gerard’s daughter, Kate”.  
Stiles sensed the anger in the room at the mention of that name.  
“They moved here from the French colony of Haiti”, Jackson said. “They lost their plantation there during the Haitian Revolution. They came to Halesport and bought a large house in the village”.  
He leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
“They were a family of witches”, he said. “Not good witches, but evil witches”.  
“That’s a bad thing”, Stiles said. “Evil witches are an anomaly. Most witches are good. But evil witches have popped up from time to time. Why did they settle in Halesport?”  
“Because of us”, Jackson said. “Because of our family and it’s wealth. The Argents planned to marry into the Hale family. Then they would destroy us and take over our shipping business. The plan was for Kate to marry Derek. But first his wife had to be eliminated. We found out later that Kate had cast a death spell on Jennifer. The next day she collapsed on the floor and died. The Argents moved quickly. They kidnapped Derek and Scott and held them in chains in their basement. They wanted to force Derek to marry Kate. But before they could get him to agree, Isaac and I broke into their house. We saw that Chris and Allison were not home. Then Gerard and Victoria came up the stairs from the basement. They had guns loaded with wolfs bane bullets. They shot at us, but missed. We had guns loaded with silver bullets. We are both good marksmen. We shot both Gerard and Victoria in the heart. A silver bullet will kill a witch. They both died immediately. But then Kate appeared behind us. Before we could shoot, she threw powdered mountain ash in our faces. The next thing we knew, we were chained in the basement with Derek and Scott. Kate was very angry.  
‘You have thwarted our plans’, she said. ‘Before anyone else tries to rescue you, my brother, my niece, and I will escape. But before I go, I will leave you with a present’.  
She grinned evilly”.  
‘I will curse the Hale family’, she said. ‘Starting with Isaac Hale. I will place a spell of death upon you. You will die soon, but you will not rest. You will be a ghost. You will wander the rooms of Halewood, seeking release from the curse, but finding no peace.  
Then Jackson Hale. I will turn you into a vampire. You will never die, but you will be forced to find blood to keep you alive. You will sleep in a coffin during the daylight, and only emerge after sundown, You will wander the earth at night, restlessly seeking release from the curse. But you will also find no peace.  
Then Derek Hale. I will place a spell upon you that no werewolf would want. You, and every first born son in your line, will not be able to shift into a full wolf. You will only be able to shift into a beta form. All of your succeeding generations will fall under the curse. But you also will find no peace’.  
Jackson continued with the story.  
“She laughed an evil laugh. Then she cast the three spells. Isaac died instantly, and his ghost arose from his lifeless body. I was turned into a vampire. And Derek and Scott lost the ability to full shift into a wolf. Then, before Kate could leave, Chris Argent and his daughter appeared on the steps behind her. He cast a spell, and Kate fell unconscious to the floor”.  
‘We are leaving Halesport’, he said. ‘It was not my desire to harm any of you. I regret what my sister has done to you. But I cannot remove her curse as long as she is alive. I cannot bear to kill her. But I will keep her asleep, and place her essence into a rowan wood box that she cannot escape from. Then we will take the box with us. I will guard it so that she can never harm you again’.  
Jackson continued.  
“He reduced Kate to a small black stone. Then he placed her essence into the box. Before he left, he loosened our chains. Then he, his daughter, and the box all disappeared into thin air”.  
“Do you have any idea where they went?”, Stiles asked.  
“No”, Jackson replied. “But someone told me that they had seen Chris in Paris. The family was originally from France”.  
Jackson took a deep breath.  
“We escaped from the basement, but our lives were changed by the curse”, he said. “Isaac has haunted this house for over two hundred years. I have been a vampire for the same period of time. I moved to London in 1798. I stayed in touch with the family. Then I returned to Halesport a year ago. And my cousin Derek’s direct line has been cursed with the non shift all of that time as well”.  
“What about my ancestor?”, Stiles asked.  
“The original Stiles. He moved here in 1793”, Jackson said. “He was a widower with a child. He was a teacher at the village school. He was also magical. He was a spark. And he was our friend. Right before I moved to London, he and Derek fell in love and he moved into Halewood. Stiles and Derek lived happily together for seventy years, and died together on the same night. Stiles' child moved to New York State, and later married and had children of his own. Over the years the Hale and Stilinski branches of the family have lost touch with each other".  
“Have you tried to end the curses?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Jackson said. “I have tried for over two hundred years, but to no avail. But now I have some hope”.  
He turned to his two friends.  
“Both Dr. Dunbar and Dr. Deaton are experts on the supernatural world. They are working on methods to destroy the curses”.  
Stiles looked thoughtful, and considered something to himself.  
By that time it was almost midnight. Everyone said good night, and Jackson and his friends left for The Homestead. Isaac disappeared, and the rest of the family went upstairs to their bedrooms. Derek walked Stiles back to his room.  
“I’ve never actually been in love, you know”, he told Stiles. “I married Paige so that I could have a son. We were friends, but we weren’t in love with each other. I was sorry when she died in an auto accident. I’ve tried to make it up to Scott that he only has one parent”.  
“I’ve never actually been in love either”, Stiles said.  
“Do you think that we might have a chance?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes. I do”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed each other sweetly and tenderly.  
“Good night, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“Good night, Derek”, Stiles replied.

The two men were searching the paneling of the old house in Paris.  
“According to the letter that we found in the archives, it should be here”, one of them said.  
“Look for a button or a latch”, said the other one.  
They continued their search until one of them pressed down on a carved flower, and they heard a click. The panel came open, and the two men looked inside the secret compartment. They saw a small wooden box.  
“That’s it”, one of them said. “It’s a box made of rowan wood”.  
They removed the box and smiled at each other.  
“We’ve found it at last, Matt”, the first man said.  
“Yes”, the second man said. “We’ve found it, Theo”.

 

(Next Chapter: The local expert. The book. The return of evil. The happy ending.)


	3. Dawn

The next day Stiles went into the village to visit his friends from college, Jordan and Lydia Parrish. Jordan was the local sheriff, and Lydia was the high school history teacher and the local historian. After they all had said hello they sat down for coffee. They caught up on the last three years since they had last seen each other. Then Stiles asked Lydia a question.  
“I want to find out as much as I can about a family named Argent. They moved to Halesport early in 1795, and left later that same year. Do you know anything about them?”, he asked.  
“I’ve heard of them”, Lydia replied. “They were feared by the people in the village. They were suspected of being witches”.  
“Is their house still standing?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Lydia replied. “But it has been deserted for many years”.  
“I have a vision”, Stiles said. “A vision of a secret room”.  
“Your vision is correct”, Lydia replied. “There have been rumors of a secret room in the house for years. But no one has ever been able to locate it. Is there something in the room that you are looking for?”  
“A book”, Stiles replied. “A very important book”.

Lydia and Jordan drove Stiles to the deserted Argent house. They walked up to the front door. Stiles waved his hand and the door unlocked itself and opened. The house was dusty, and lit only by the partially boarded up windows. Stiles stood in the former parlor and looked around the room. He walked up to a built in bookshelf next to the fireplace. Once again he waved his hand and the bookshelf swung open, revealing a secret room. Stiles walked into the room. There were shelves on all four walls which contained bottles of potions. And on a table in the center was a large thick book with the letter ‘A’ embossed in silver on the cover.  
“This is it”, Stiles said. “The Argent’s book of incantations and spells”.  
Stiles took the book back to Halewood with him. He knew that he would need to study it. He needed to know what spells were used to curse the Hales. He was determined to destroy the curses and restore the Hales.

The day after Stiles found the book, Theo Raeken and Matt Daehler arrived in Halesport, carrying the rowan wood box which contained the essence of Kate Argent. They rented a run down house at the edge of town. Then they began to use incantations to try and bring the evil witch back into existence.

Since Stiles had come to Halewood, the great old house was once again filled with light and joy. Everyone loved Stiles and his sunny, open personality. Scott thrived with his new tutor, and his grades improved immediately. Derek was thrilled with that, and gave Stiles all the credit for it. Scott grew close to Stiles, and began to think of him as a another parent figure in his life. And Derek grew close to Stiles as well, and fell more and more in love with him. Stiles fell more and more in love with Derek as well.  
One night, after the rest of the family had gone to bed, Stiles and Derek sat on the sofa in the library and talked.  
Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and linked fingers with him.  
“I’m in love with you”, Derek said. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you”.  
“I’m in love with you, too”, Stiles replied. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well”.  
They kissed passionately.  
“Are you ready, baby?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles replied.  
They left the library and walked hand in hand up to Derek’s room. They shut and locked the door. Then they removed their clothes and stood looking at each other.  
“You are so beautiful!”, Derek said.  
“You are so handsome!”, Stiles replied.  
They fell into bed, hugging and kissing each other passionately. They made love, first with Derek inside of Stiles, then with Stiles inside of Derek. Then Derek knotted Stiles and they exchanged mating bites. Afterwards they held each other, hugging, kissing, and whispering endearments to each other.  
“My mate”, Derek murmured.  
“My mate”, Stiles murmured in return.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning at breakfast, Stiles and Derek blushed as Laura and Erica smiled at them.  
“It’s about time that you two got together”, Laura said.  
“It certainly is”, Erica replied. “The longing between you was becoming intense”.  
Scott had a happy grin on his face.  
“Papa, are you and Stiles going to get married?”, Scott asked excitedly.  
Derek smiled tenderly at Stiles.  
“We will if Stiles wants to”, Derek said.  
Stiles smiled tenderly at Derek.  
“I want to, very much”, Stiles replied.  
“Hooray!”, Scott said.  
Stiles and Derek kissed as the others cheered.

Stiles wasn’t the only one who was studying incantations and spells. Theo and Matt had found some old books on witchcraft in a used bookstore in London. They were trying different incantations to try and bring Kate Argent back. They took the black stone out of the rowan wood box and set it on the floor of the house that they were renting. They tried different incantations, but none of them worked. Then Theo found one in the oldest book that they had. He spoke the incantation and smoke began to come out of the black stone. Suddenly, Kate Argent stood before them.  
“You have released me”, she said. “What are your names?”  
“I’m Theo, and he’s Matt”, Theo replied.  
“Why have you brought me back to Halesport?”, Kate asked.  
“We know the story of your cursing the Hales”, Matt replied. “We want to help you to destroy them”.  
“What do you hope to gain if I do destroy them?”, Kate asked.  
“Power”, Theo replied. “We want to become powerful witches”.  
“And money”, Matt said. “We want some of the Hale’s money”.  
Kate grinned evilly.  
“Then you must become my coven”, she said. “I will be the leader, and you will obey all of my commands”.  
“Yes, our leader”, Theo and Matt replied.  
“Then do as I say”, Kate told them. “My plan begins tonight. We will destroy the Hales”.

Derek’s phone rang.  
“Mr. Hale?”, the voice on the other end said. “This is Dr. Raeken at Bangor General Hospital. We have your cousin Jackson here. He’s been in a car accident. Could you come immediately?”  
Jackson’s phone rang.  
“Mr. Hale?”, the voice said. “This is Dr. Raeken at Bangor General Hospital. We have your cousin Derek here…..”  
Stiles’ phone rang.  
“Stiles?”, the voice said. “This is Jordan. We just found Derek’s car abandoned on the road to Bangor. And a few miles away, we found Jackson’s car abandoned. Come to the sheriff’s office immediately”.

Stiles didn’t bother with his car. He just opened a portal and stepped out in front of the sheriff’s office. He went inside and talked to Jordan and his deputy Danny.  
“We think that they may have been kidnapped”, Jordan told Stiles.  
Stiles was calm.  
“Have there been any strangers in town recently?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, Danny replied. “I’ve noticed two men and a blonde woman. They were moving their things into the old Argent house. They told me that they had rented it”.  
“Kate Argent!”, Stiles said.  
“Is that possible?”, Jordan asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.  
“Okay”, Jordan said. “I’m sending for backup from the sheriff in the next town. Wait here Stiles, until they come. Then we’ll go over to the Argent house together”.  
Stiles knew that waiting could be fatal for Derek and Jackson. So while Jordan and Danny were occupied, he slipped out the door. He opened another portal and stepped out in front of the Argent house.

Derek and Jackson had been run off the road by Theo and Matt. Then Kate had put them to sleep with a spell and driven them back to the Argent house. They had been chained to the wall in the cellar. Kate was talking to Theo and Matt.  
“I want to deal with these two first”, Kate said. “Then when they are both eliminated, I will deal with the rest of the family. Go upstairs and keep watch. I’ll call you if I need you”.  
Matt and Theo went upstairs as Kate leered at Derek and Jackson.  
“So the final curtain is coming down”, she said. “I’ve waited a long time to finish the job. Now I will kill both of you”.  
“Don’t be so sure of that, Kate”, Derek said. “We may not be so easy to kill as you think”.  
“And we have friends who are looking for us”, Jackson added.  
Kate laughed evilly.  
“Prepare to die!”, she said.

Stiles materialized in the entrance hall of the house. Theo and Matt were standing guard there.  
“Well”, Theo sneered, “It looks like we have company!”  
“Yes”, Matt grinned. “Let’s give him a proper welcome”.  
They both tried to put a spell on Stiles to stop him, but the spells were deflected away from him.  
“What!?”, Theo said angrily. “Why isn’t the spell working?”  
Stiles shook his head.  
“I have no time for this”, he said.  
Stiles eyes shifted to purple and his body began to vibrate and glow. He looked at Theo and Matt. Suddenly they were suspended in the air. Then Stiles turned both of them into dust.  
Stiles walked down the basement stairs and saw Derek and Jackson being held prisoner by Kate. Stiles immediately. placed an invisible protective barrier around Derek and Jackson. Kate tried to kill Derek and Jackson but her spell was stopped by Stiles’ protective barrier.  
“Someone is interfering with my spell”, she said angrily.  
Then she turned around and noticed Stiles.  
“Why it’s the skinny little schoolmaster”, she sneered. “I shall destroy you”.  
She tried to kill Stiles but her spell was stopped and deflected into thin air.  
She looked angrily at Stiles.  
“What are you?”, she asked.  
Once again Stiles’ eyes shifted to purple and his body began to vibrate and glow.  
He spoke in a booming voice that shook the house to it’s foundations.

“I am The Great Mage!”, he said. “I rule over the entire earth! I am clothed in immense power! My power is enormous and infinite! All of your spells and incantations are nothing compared to my infinite power! You are but a speck of dust! You are but ashes!”

Kate’s eyes filled with fear.  
Stiles looked at Kate and she burst into flames. She screamed in agony as she was completely destroyed and reduced to a pile of ashes.  
Then Stiles created a whirlwind that sent the ashes and dust of the three destroyed witches through the earth’s atmosphere and into the sun where they were totally destroyed.  
“Never shall you exist again”, he said.  
Stiles removed the protective barrier around Derek and Jackson and removed the chains that were holding them. His eyes shifted back to amber and his body stopped vibrating and glowing.  
Stiles and Derek held each other close and kissed.  
“Are you all right, darling?”, Stiles asked.  
“I’m fine, sweetheart’, Derek replied. “Now that you are here”.  
Jackson looked at Stiles in awe.  
“You are indeed a very powerful mage!”, he said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.

They returned home and their lives quickly returned to normal. Stiles had been studying the book of incantations and spells that he had found in the Argent’s deserted house, and he knew what the spells were that had cursed the Hales two centuries before. He discussed it with Derek, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, and the rest of the family, and they all agreed to let Stiles use his magic to reverse the spells and remove the curses.

There was a large room at Halewood that had once been the ballroom. It was only used now at Christmas, when the family set up a large tree and invited all of the towns people there for a party. It was a large space, but enclosed and private. It was a perfect place for Stiles to remove the curses. Stiles, Derek, Scott, Jackson, and Isaac’s ghost were in the room, all sitting on the floor. Derek had asked that Stiles remove the curses from Isaac and Jackson first, then himself and Scott last.

Derek had told Stiles that the family owned a locket from 1790 with a lock of Isaac’s hair inside of it. Stiles had asked Laura for one of the hairs in the locket. She had given it to him, and he now laid it on the old ballroom floor. He asked Isaac’s ghost to lie down on top of the hair, and Isaac’s ghost did as he asked. Then Stiles eyes shifted to purple and his body began to vibrate and glow. He recited an incantation and Isaac’s ghost began to glow as well. Then a skeleton formed inside of the ghost. Then organs and muscles formed. Then facial features and hair. Isaac stopped glowing. Then he sat up and looked around.  
“It worked!”, he said happily. “I have a body! I’m alive again!” He shifted into wolf form and ran around the room. Then he shifted back into human form. He looked at Stiles and smiled. “Thank you, Stiles”, he said.  
“You are welcome, my friend”, Stiles replied. He gave Isaac one of Derek’s sweatsuits to wear until they could buy him some clothing.

Then Jackson removed his sweatsuit and laid down on the floor in front of Stiles. Stiles recited another incantation and Jackson’s body began to glow. After a moment he stopped glowing. Jackson sat up.  
“I think that the vampirism is gone”, he said. “I feel like a werewolf again”.  
“Then go ahead and shift”, Stiles said.  
Jackson shifted into his wolf form and ran happily around the room. Then he shifted back into his human form.  
“I’m a werewolf again!”, he said with a huge smile on his face. “Thank you, Stiles!”  
“You are also welcome, my friend”, Stiles replied. Then Jackson put his sweatsuit back on.

Finally Derek and Scott removed their sweatsuits and laid down in front of Stiles. Stiles recited another incantation and Derek and Scott’s bodies began to glow. After a moment, they both stopped glowing. They sat up.  
“I feel like I can shift”, Derek said.  
“Me too”, Scott added.  
“Then go ahead and shift”, Stiles said.  
Derek and Scott both shifted into full wolf form and chased each other playfully around the room. Then they changed back into their human forms and put their sweatsuits back on.  
Stiles eyes shifted back to amber and his body stopped vibrating and glowing.  
“I can fully shift”, Derek said. “For the first time in my life I can fully shift!”  
“Me too”, Scott said.  
They both hugged Stiles.  
‘Thank you, my love”, Derek said.  
“Thank you, daddy”, Scott said.  
“”You’re welcome, my darlings”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles and Derek kissed over and over.  
After more than two hundred years, the Hale curses were removed.

A month later, Stiles and Derek were married. Followed by Jackson and Liam. Then Isaac and a young man from the village, Brett Talbot. Erica married her long time boyfriend, Boyd Vernon. And Laura married an old friend named David Whittemore.

Once again there was love, joy and happiness at the Halewood and The Homestead estate. The shadows of the night had disappeared and a new dawn heralded bright days to come for everyone.

 

Shadows of the night...  
Falling silently  
Echo of the past...  
Calling you to me  
Haunting memory...  
Veiled in misty glow  
Phantom melody...  
Playing soft and low

In this world that we know now  
Life is here, then gone  
But somewhere in the afterglow  
Love lives on and on

Dreams of long ago...  
Meet in rendezvous  
Shadows of the night...  
Calling me to you

Calling me to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, Derek, and Scott needed to be nude in the final chapter, so that they could shift to full wolf form. Isaac was nude because, as a ghost, he didn't own any clothes!
> 
> I didn't find a place to actually use Billy Lomax in a chapter, but I kept his name on the character list, because I wanted Jackson to have a faithful servant at The Homestead. I kept John and Melissa Stilinski on the list as well, because I like them. And even though I didn't show it, they did come to Stiles' and Derek's wedding. And eventually they bought the Halesport Inn and moved to Halesport.
> 
> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)

**Author's Note:**

> Settings:  
> Halewood Mansion, Halesport, Maine.  
> The Homestead, Halesport, Maine.
> 
> Characters:  
> At Halewood.  
> (The Hale mansion, built in 1790.)  
> Derek Hale, 32, werewolf, widower, owner of Halewood.  
> Laura Hale-Reyes, 37, his widowed sister.  
> Erica Reyes, 18, Laura’s daughter.  
> Isaac Hale, ghost, Derek’s cousin.  
> Scott Hale, Derek’s 12 year old son.  
> Stiles Stilinski, 25, mage, tutor, hired to teach Scott.
> 
> At The Homestead.  
> (The original Hale mansion, built in 1765.)  
> Jackson Hale, vampire, Derek’s English cousin.  
> Dr. Liam Dunbar, Jackson’s confidant.  
> Dr. Alan Deaton, Liam’s friend and assistant.
> 
> Other characters.  
> Lydia Martin, schoolteacher and local historian from the village.  
> Jordan Parrish, sheriff, Lydia’s husband.
> 
> Danny Mahealani, Jordan’s deputy.
> 
> Boyd Vernon, Erica’s boyfriend.
> 
> Brett Talbot, Isaac’s boyfriend.
> 
> David Whittemore, Laura’s friend.
> 
> John Stilinski, Stiles’ father. Sheriff in New York State.  
> Melissa McCall-Stilinski, Stiles’ stepmother.
> 
> Amos Johnson, chauffeur and handy man at Halewood.
> 
> Sarah Jacobson, housekeeper at Halewood.
> 
> Billy Lomax, servant at The Homestead.
> 
> (1795)  
> The Argents, evil wizards.  
> Kate, evil witch.  
> Gerard, evil warlock, Kate’s father.  
> Chris, warlock, Kate's brother.  
> Victoria, evil witch, Chris' wife.  
> Allison, Chris' daughter.  
> (Present day.)  
> Kate, evil witch.  
> Theo Raeken and Matt Daehler, evil wizards.
> 
> I changed a few names. Vernon Boyd is now Boyd Vernon. And Jackson, Isaac, and Scott are all Hales in this story.


End file.
